Photovoltaic cells and modules are widely used for converting solar energy into electrical energy, with multiple photovoltaic cells interconnected and enclosed and sealed within module assemblies.
Various approaches to sealing a photovoltaic module have been taken, primarily focused on improving the composition of sealing materials and developing moisture absorbing additives or desiccants. US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0243052 describes a butyl rubber moisture resistant layer around the perimeter of a photovoltaic module that comprises a desiccant. This design and other moisture resistant layers of the prior art expose the full cross-sectional area of the moisture resistant layer at the outer edges of the module to the atmosphere, detrimentally increasing the rate of water vapor transmission or “WVTR” into the module.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0079772 describes a photovoltaic module comprising an edge seal which relies on a pre-formed strip or tape of moisture resistant material that can be placed on the module prior to lamination. While various desiccant materials are described therein, the resistance to moisture ingress of the photovoltaic module is limited by the inherent WVTR of the combined moisture resistant tape and desiccant material.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a more reliable system for sealing a photovoltaic module with improved long-term resistance to moisture ingress.